vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Maim Blackhand
Maim Blackhand was the son of former warchief Blackhand the Destroyer, brother of Rend Blackhand and Griselda. After their father’s assassination, Maim and his brother Rend took what followers they could and splintered off from the Blackrock Clan, founding the Black Tooth Grin clan. They did this to retain some of the power which they believed was their birthright, without directly opposing Orgrim Doomhammer's accession to power, so he would take no action against them. During the Second War, they were given control of the Dark Portal. Some rumors say that Maim retreated with Kilrogg Deadeye to Draenor, only to die there, either to human blades or as a victim of betrayal. However, this was not the case. Sometime after the Second War, Rend and Maim set up a base in Blackrock Spire, serving as dual chieftains over the Black Tooth Grin clan and the weakened Blackrock clan forming the Dark Horde. About two years later, the portal reopened and emissaries from Ner'zhul were immediately sent to Rend and Main asking them to rejoin the Horde--and asking to borrow the red dragons held captive by the allied Dragonmaw clan. Rend refused. Not long after Nefarian came to Blackrock Spire and took control of the Blackhand brothers and the forces under their control. Eventually, Dark Iron dwarves from Blackrock Depths tried to destroy the Dark Horde. The Dark Horde fought back, and Maim was killed in savage battle, however his sacrifice, plus Rend's "alliance" with the black dragonflight, allowed his brother to drive back the Dark Irons and maintain his hold on Blackrock Spire. History as told by Eitrigg :At the end of the Second War, Rend and his brother, Maim, fled to find sanctuary within the mountainous stronghold of Blackrock Spire. It was there that Rend declared himself Warchief of the weakened Blackrock clan. :''Rend and his brother Maim ruled the Spire, in constant conflict with the Dark Iron Dwarves. They managed to displace the dwarves in the upper portion of the city, but only after the dragons came and only after the death of Maim. Removed from game? Similar to Garona being removed from the game, Maim had his own npc that is still located in the game as creature 17028: Maim Blackhand. His model appears to be that of a Fel Orc, or a chaos orc as he does not seem to have spikes or any serious mutations, just red skinned. Whether this was a place holder or Maim somehow became a fel orc is unknown. Trivia *In the cancelled Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans, he and his brother would been the two who killed Thrall's father Durotan. *In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne on Chapter 6 of the Blood Elf campaign, blademasters named Maim and Rend reside in the orc camp directly south of where the Master of Pain is located. Horde Player's Guide and Warcraft II hint that they went through the Dark Portal to Outland (and eventually became part of Magtheridon's Fel Horde). However, these events seem to be retconned in World of Warcraft. *Rend and Maim are two words that have definitions having to do with violence. fr:Maim Main-noire Category:Game characters Category:Orcs Category:Lore characters Category:Warcraft Adventures characters Category:Blackrock Clan Category:World of Warcraft: Rise of the Horde characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Warriors